All is fair in love and war
by superninjagurl
Summary: Prompt: Snowball fight that ends in an unexpected makeout session.


_A/N: Written for the Winter Fest Exchange at http : / / community . livejournal . com / finnkurt with the prompt "Snowball fights that ends in an unexpected makeout session". I haven't written Kinn in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. Please tell me what you think of it. Enjoy and if you're into Kinn, check out that community! _**

* * *

**

**ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR**

Kurt Hummel had an outfit for every possible scenario. It did not matter if it was for boosting the engine of an old Camaro -67, cruising the mall with Mercedes or even being a refugee of war. Despair was no excuse for a non-fabulous wardrobe. Therefore, of course, he did have an outfit for the time his dad forced him out in the front yard to help with clearing the driveway from snow. That it was as malfunctioning for the task as Sue Sylvester being a bringer of peace was besides the point – he looked gorgeous in his knee high leather boots, skin tight jeans and crimson red coat. His dark grey, artificial (since he refused to use the word 'fake') fur hat and the black gloves was just the right accessories to complete his look. Clearly, Finn Hudson understood nothing of this.

"Dude, you were supposed to help!"

Kurt raised his gaze, one eyebrow reaching for his hairline as his lips pursed together in a sour look from where he stood by the porch while reading a text from Mercedes. It was already the second day of winter break and they had yet to meet for a holiday shopping spree. It was a disaster even grander than Finn's undying, unhealthy love for flannel. The boy himself stood in the cold snow, a shovel in his hand. His cheeks were red with exertion.

"Finn, _please... _What have I told you about calling me _dude?"_

His adorkable almost-but-not-quite-brother creased his eyebrows in momentary confusion before he seemed to come to a good enough conclusion.

"... not to call you dude?"

Happy that his message had come across correctly, he gave him a polite smile in reward.

"That's right, Finn", he replied and returned to his still waiting text.

The unmistakable sound of the shovel digging into the deep snow again was a sign of that he had managed to distract him from the fact that he was not helping one bit with the task at hand. A grand total of seven minutes passed before either one of them spoke again.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

"Kurt!"

"What?"

"KURT!"

_"What?"_

Kurt forced his eyes off the screen to glare at his almost-but-not-quite-brother for disturbing him yet again. What he received in turn was something hitting him hard in the head, nearly enough to lose his balance and tumble to the ground. Grasping the railing tightly in a panicked reflex, it took him a few seconds to actually understand what had happened. He slowly took it in; from the icy droplets of water dripping from his fur hat down his cheek and neck to the roaring laughter erupting from Finn's chapped lips, which he almost could not hear over the loud pounding of his own heart. A snowball.

_"Finn Hudson, you big oaf...!"_

The slender boy's tantrum was successfully silenced by another well-aimed snowball – this one got him in the chest. Finn could barely stand upright and did not pay much attention to his sort of stepbrother – too busy with doubling over his stomach which ached with laughter.

"Dude, _your face...! _You should have seen your face!" he wheezed, clutching his side.

_SMACK! _The shocked silence was immediate. Finn found himself sitting flat on his ass, the cold snow melting and seeping through the fabric of his jeans. Kurt stood a few steps away from the porch now, a pleased smirk upon his lips and one eyebrow arched towards his perfect coiffure. Finn blinked in surprise, reaching up for his hair to feel the distinct wetness of a totally smashed snowball melt into his scalp. He had no idea that Kurt was such a wicked thrower.

"Dude", Kurt said in a mocking fashion. "You should have seen your face."

Finn could feel the grin tug on the corners of his mouth and scrambled clumsily to his feet, hands reaching out to gather enough snow for another ball.

"Don't even think about it!" Kurt called warningly, but Finn did not care.

The shovel and the job they were set out to do were since long forgotten when he stretched his back again to meet a pair of wide eyes. That smirk had fallen from his face and when Finn raised his hand, the soprano gave away an undignified squeak and set of across the garden. Finn did not hesitate, but barreled after in the deep snow. It was almost all the way up to his knees – Kurt was practically drowning in it, already breathless with exertion, while snowball after snowball swirled and soared through the air. He dodged them every time.

It did not take him long to realize he should approach this with a different kind of technique. Fight fire with fire. Swooping down, still in action, he managed to get enough snow in his hands to make a ball and swirled around in a languid motion. Finn had no time to react at all. It hit him in the shoulder, throwing him off course as he skidded to a halt.

"You're going down, Hudson."

It looked as if Kurt was fighting a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Finn did not even try battling with his lips – they were already stretched out in a broad grin.

"You bet."

And then... the war commenced. Two seconds and the back yard of the Hummel-Hudson residence was a bloody (read: snowy) battlefield, snowballs flew as bullets through the air, accompanied by two sets of laughter and cry-outs of victory and defeat. Dancing around each other for what felt like eternity, neither caring about how they were both sixteen and snowball fights had been deemed ridiculous a year earlier, ignoring the tragic state of their clothes and the way sweat licked their backs through the layers... One might say that they were happy, with stress and irritation draining out of them with every hysterical giggle.

Neither of them knew exactly _how _it happened, the real mechanics of it. Kurt just knew that one second Finn was at least twenty feet away and in the next, he hurled right into him in a full body tackle, arms flung around his waist and the sheer force of his massive body made Kurt flail and topple over with a shocked yelp. It was not one of his most graceful moments.

It was all rather quiet after that. The snow had caught Kurt in his fall, swirled around them both after they had disrupted it. Finn's body was shaking, his face buried in Kurt's red coat. Not until he had managed to catch his breath, to fully comprehend how the hell he ended up spread eagle on the ground, did he realize that Finn was laughing so hard he could not get a sound out. Lifting his head, he caught a glimpse of his helpless grin and joined in with a laughter of his own – uninhibited and unrestrained and they probably did not make much of a pretty sight, what with their snorting and drooling and snuffling, but they did not find the strength to care.

Minutes, or maybe it was just seconds, passed before they were even close to calming down. They fell silent, only to erupt in giggles again. Finn's body was so warm when pressed to his, a welcomed contrast to the cold snow beneath.

"That was fun", murmured the taller of the two and the other just nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

Finn raised his head to look at him, at his rosy cheeks and plump lips, at his glimmering eyes and the heaving of his chest. He was much prettier like this, all disheveled and messed up. He was usually so... confined. Finn snatched that silly hat from his head and Kurt did not even complain when he pushed it down over his ears.

"You look absolutely ridiculous", Kurt informed him with amusement, tilting his head to the side and smiling so his teeth were showing.

Later on, Finn thought that it was this that did it. This was what made him close the distance between them completely, because Kurt? He could be so very pretty when he did not try too much. Not that he had ever planned to tell him so, because the mere thought of it kind of freaked him out. Even though this situation was totally freaking out material, it did not happen. Kurt watched him with those big, expressive eyes, lips parted, and if he thought that his hands were cold against his cheeks, he did not show it. They probably were – they were red after all the snowballmaking. Their labored breaths mingled together, a smoky mix around them and just before Finn closed the distance, Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut.

It started off tentative – their lips moved against each other hesitantly, as if testing if it was really alright. Kurt laid a glove clad hand gently against the back of his head, curious fingers seeking their way beneath the fur hat. Finn could barely breathe and was unsure of what to do with himself when a wet tongue pressed carefully against his chapped lips. He felt awkward – his limbs were too long, his hands too cold, his chest too wide and lips did not have enough skill. However, he did at least have enough brain to open up and let Kurt inside. Tingling sensations shot through their bodies by the time they found the right rhythm and Finn nearly shuddered by the sudden impact, holding him tighter. That seemed to be the only proof he needed, because the second later, Kurt replied to the kiss with fierce determination, both hands burying themselves in Finn's brown hair. The fur hat fell off, but that was nothing he registered, since Kurt promptly wrapped a leg around his thigh about the same time and that was _pretty distracting. _Finn let his hands roam free; holding, touching, stroking every part of him, everything he could get a hold off and dammit, why did he have to wear so much clothes? He felt a sudden need for his skin, for his body heat and there was not way in hell that he was getting any closer out here.

They parted for seconds at the time, inhaling oxygen in some sort of panicked rush, as if they were afraid that the magic would disappear if they did not cling to each other tight enough to hurt. The silence had been replaced by the sound of their lips and tongues entangling, the rustling of clothes, Finn's heavy breathing and Kurt's small sounds of pleasure.

It ended naturally after an unknown amount of time. For all they knew, it could have been hours, minutes or only seconds. The heated exchanges of kisses and stroking turned to gentle pecks and caresses when the first rush, the prominent adrenaline slowly started to wear off. Kurt let his head sink down in the snow again, his eyes still closed in bliss. His lips were swollen. He looked gorgeous.

"That was..." Finn began, but had no clue of what to actually say.

"Yeah", Kurt breathed out in complete understanding, throwing out his arms in defeat, hugging the snow in between his fingers. "It was."

Too dazed to notice anything except for the tickling feeling in his belly, Finn was not ready for the ambush. Before he knew it, the boy beneath him had dropped a handful of snow upon his head. It trickled down his neck and down his shirt, but it was almost pleasant upon his heated skin. Kurt held both of his hands across his mouth in an attempt to shut in the laughter.

"I won."

"You cheated", Finn pouted, but his smile shone through his eyes.

"All is fair in love and war", Kurt replied and pulled him into his arms.


End file.
